The twins of Poseidon
by The-Awesome-Daughter-of-Hades
Summary: Raven and her boyfriend, brothers, and cousins are on a mission. I adopted from darkvaderkitten. btw i am not Rick Roridan or Stephine Meyer I would have made Freo (FrankxLeo), Perico (PercyxNico) and Embeth (EmbryxSeth) Jaklla (JakexBella)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sit on the couch at the Cullen's house, idly twirling my hair around my fingers. I hate it here, I wish I was with Percy, Annebeth and Nico at Camp Half-blood, training for the war, doing sword fighting, and showing off my legendary archery skills, but no! I can't can I, because stupid Kronos said he was coming for me, didn't he! Gods, I hate Kronos. Sorry you probably didn't get any of that, let me explain. My name is Raven, daughter of Poseidon, not Bella Swan, just so you know, and I am a demigod.

My good for nothing mother, Renee, kicked me out because of her new boyfriend. It's the first one she's had since my dad, which was 17 years ago, hint hint, I'm 17. She didn't want to mess this relationship up so she kicked out all monster attracting things, so that means me. So basically she chose stinking Derek over her own daughter/mother that does everything.

So once I'm kicked out I think 'Oh, I know where I'll go, Camp Half-blood!' And that was all good and cheery for 3 days, until Luke shows up and says the Kronos is coming for me and will stop at nothing to kill me. And then Percy, my over protective twin brother and my ridiculously hot boyfriend Nico, were like 'Oh we have to get her to safety!' So they sent me here, Forks, to be safe, but I was really annoyed at them so, to get back at them I am dating a vampire. It's nothing serious, well not on my part, but he is like proper deep, like his life revolves around protecting me, which is also super annoying because I I'm absolutely perfectly capable of protecting myself, but on Chiron's orders I have to totally change my personality and appearance. Now the appearance part is easy due to my awesome powers. Gasp! Omgs did she say powers?! What is she talking about?! Has she gone crazy?! Nope I haven't gone crazy, I do have powers that let me do practically anything apart from time travel and bringing things back to life, but unfortunately my powers weaken dramatically if I don't eat or drink and it causes me to black out which sucks. So it's even worse that they sent me away even though I am 10000 times more powerful than them. Anyway, it super hard for me to change my personality because I am so used to being myself in Camp, but now I am the 'shy, unfashionable, clumsy to death girl' which also really sucks.

To take my mind of everything bad Ive been doing ice skating, horse riding, trampolining and dance. It's all very relaxing in a really intense way, if you get me, because like ballet in dance is very emotional and it helps release all my stresses and that helps me relax.

"Bella, are you OK?" Emmett asks. Emmett is my favorite out of all of them, he's just so funny and understanding, I just feel like he is my big brother while Percy is gone.

"Yeah, Im fine thanks"

"Hey guys do you wanna go train" Jasper asks.

Everyones eyes light up, even Esme looks excited, until their eyes land on me.

"No you go, I don't mind watching!" I say, I could always sneak off and practice my archery and sword fighting.

"Yes! Let's go!" Emmett shouts.


	2. Chapter 2

"There is literally no possible way you can beat me! I'm ten times your size!" Emmett says.

"Yeah, but I have years of strategic experience on my side" States Jasper

"Don't think your fancy words will frighten me off, I'm indestructible! Mwahahahah!"

"Which word was to big for you Emmett, strategic or I?" Jasper says mockingly

"Whatever, I'm gonna crush you and for the record it was strategic!"

"So you admit that you, a 96 year old vampire is scared by big words?"

"Yes! Wait what? I mean no, wait yes, no, yes, no ugh, you've confused me!"

"Hahahahahahhha!" Jasper closes his eyes and tilts his head back just as Emmett launches himself at Jasper. Jasper lands backwards on his back with Emmett on top holding him down.

"Told you I would crush you! Who's laughing no dictionary boy! Me! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

I was so caught up with Emmett and Jasper's 'fight' that I only just noticed the trampling of feet and hooves with my supernatural hearing.I draw out my indestructible sword, that I made with my powers.

"OMG! SHE HAS A SWORD! WHERE DID SHE GET THAT SWORD FROM! AHAHAHA!" Emmett screams.

"Bella! What the hell! Where did you get that sword from?!" Edward shouts.I look at them irritated

"Shut up will you" they just look at me dumb founded, I step forward and listen intently it's getting louder.

"Can you hear that?" Emmett says thinking I can't hear him

"Yeah, I can only faintly though" Jasper replies.

"Well if we can only hear it faintly, how the hell can she hear it?!" Emmett says

"Who says she can hear it?" Rosalie replies sounding annoyed.

"Well it sure as hell looks like she can hear it!" Emmett whisperer screams back.

I look forwards using my powers and I like and don't like what I see.

"Oh Gods" I whisper

"Gods? Did she just say Gods?" Alice whispers.

"Minotaur" I whisper louder.

"She just said Minotaur, we are taking her home" Edward says in a concerned tone. "Bella, we need to go love. We can go home and I'll get you a nice hot choco-"

"Shut up!" I shout pointing my sword at him.

"Calm down, love. Put the sword down- where the hell did you even get a sword anyway?!"

The trampling had gotten so loud now that even a human would hear it. I turn towards the treeline and get in a fighting stance, my sword out legs bent slightly, my arms out in front of me.

The Minotaur breaks through the trees followed by 6 screaming teenagers with swords, bow and arrows and spears. I jump right into action, swinging my sword at the monster's leg.

"Where is everyone getting these swords from and why haven't I got one?!" Emmett shouts while Edward screams at me to be careful and that I'm Minotaur turns on me after I cut his leg and swings his horns around me. I grab onto one of the horns and twist over it and then crawl onto his neck. I get my sword and stick it into his back. The Minotaur stops swinging his arms around in an attempt to get me, and actually stops all movement at all. The clearing falls silent as the monster stumbles forwards and backwards. He eventually falls face first, me holding onto my sword. I stand on top of him my sword plunged in him back, smiling a smug smile. I pull my sword out and put it away. I look around and my eyes land on Nico. I run towards him, throwing my arms around his neck and give him a full on the lips kiss, which soon turns into a heated make out session, which is stopped by an irritated Percy.

"Oh no, Protective Percy has come to ruin his sister's make out session"

"Well your only 17!" He says

"So are you!"

"Yeah, but I'm older!"

"By a minute!"

"Ugh!" I walk up to Annabeth and whisper in her ear. She smiles at me and nods. She then walks up to Percy and gives him a long kiss, which I interrupt, as planned

"Raven!" He cries.

"Now you know how I feel, anyway Moving where were we?"He pulls me right up to him "right here I think" he leans in and-

"Wait!" Percy shouts.

"Ugh! I am seriously gonna throw a fireball at you!"

"Please don't!... I mean why are there vampires here!"

"Oh..."

* * *

 **Super sorry. WTF Google docs. I hate it! But love it.**

 **Bye,**

 **The-Awesome-Daughter-of-Hades**


	3. Chapter 3

Well Raven?" Percy says expectantly

"Em... err... Well you see... erm... When Jason was at the table

I kept on seeing him look at me when he was with that other girl

Do you think he was just doing that to make me jealous?" I burst out singing.

"Because he was totally texting me all night last night

and I don't know if it's a booty call or not" I sing looking at the now alarmed Nico.

"Sooo... like what do you think? Did you think that girl was pretty?" I sing looking at Percy seriously, who shakes his head scaredly.

"How did that girl even get in here?" I sing looking at Annabeth who shrugs and look at me crazy-like.

"Did you see her? She's so short and that dress is so tacky

Who wears cheetah?

It's not even summer, why does the DJ keep on playing Summertime Sadness?

After we go to the bathroom, can we go smoke a cigarette?

I really need one

But first,

LET ME TAKE A SELFIE" I start randomly dancing around the the clearing wildly.

"LET ME TAKE A SELFIE" I pull out my phone and take a selfie with Thalia.

"Can you guys help me pick a filter?

I don't know if I should go with XX Pro or Valencia

I wanna look tan

What should my caption be?

I want it to be clever

How about "Livin' with my girls, Hashtag LIVE"

I only got 10 likes in the last 5 minutes

Do you think I should take it down?

LET ME TAKE ANOTHER SELFIE" I again dance around madly but this time I drag a terrified Percy with me, who stands rigid while jump up and down in front of him.

"SELFIE SELFIE

LET ME TAKE A SELFIE" I sing snapping a photo of me and the gang.

"Wait, pause, Jason just liked my selfie

What a creep

Is that guy sleeping over there?

Yeah, the one next to the girl with no shoes on

That's so ratchet

That girl is such a fake model

She definitely bought all her Instagram followers

Who goes out on Mondays?

OK, let's go take some shots

Oh no, I feel like I'm gonna throw up" When I sing this everyone takes a step back.

"Oh wait, nevermind I'm fine" Everyone exhales gladly and relaxes.

"Let's go dance" but at this everyone goes stiff, but I drag Tyson, who looks like he's gonna cry, into the center and start dancing in front of him, much like I did with Percy.

"There's no vodka at this table" I sing and then using my powers, make a bottle appear out of thin air, and then take a cheery swig, (not that it'll do anything to me because of my powers)

"Do you know anyone else here?" I say pointing at the Cullens.

"Oh my god, Jason just texted me

Should I go home with him?" Nico and Percy turn red at this.

"I guess I took a good selfie

LET ME TAKE A SELFIE

LET ME TAKE A SELFIE" I continue dancing around the clearing for about another 5 minutes till I get tired.

Once I stop dancing, I turn and see two traumatized looking groups, I wonder I wonder why that is I think honestly.

"Percy," says Nico

"Yeah" Percy replies quietly

"NEVER ask Raven that question again"

* * *

 **Hi people and Omg! 94 views so happy ! Also Thanks to Adria Cullan I will update every Tuesday! And Question Deadpool or Hulk?**

 **Bye,**

 **The-Awesome-Daughter-of-Hades**


	4. Chapter 4

"Raven, what happened while we were gone" Percy asks sweetly.

"Well I got here, changed my appearance- Oh that reminds me" I change back to what I would look like normally - a black headed girl with green eyes - like Percy and Poseidon's - nice curves. I am average height for my age and I look pretty hot.

I hear gasps and I remember the Cullens.

"Oh sugar" I turn around slowly and face the clearly shocked family, which I am quite proud of, because its quite a feet to shock a vampire, let alone an entire family of them.

"Right so I'm presuming you want some answers then?"

"Ya" they say in unison.

XXXXPAGEBREAKXXXX

"So let me get this straight, your name isn't Bella Swan it's Raven-"

"Raven daughter of Poseidon" I correct

"Yeah, and you are a demigod with powers, which can do anything but time travel and you are weakened when you don't eat or drink?" Rosalie confirms.

"Ya"

"Why should we believe you, all you've done is lie so far?" Edward questions, and this was the first thing he'd said since the Minotaur attack.

"I don't care if you don't believe me, I'm gonna go soon so if you don't believe me can just go. But the bottle of Vodka appearing out of nowhere and the Minotaur and the swords, bow and arrows and spears should convince you a little."

"Whatever, I don't care anymore, your just a filthy liar"

"Excuse me?"

"You used me! You used me and then you act like you did nothing wrong!" He shouts.

"Babe what is he talking about?" Nico asks.

"Oh, he's my ex-boyfriend"

"What!" Percy and Nico shout.

"Well you two kicked my out so I needed comfort and revenge, so I got a boyfriend to get back at you," I say looking at Nico "and the vampire part was to get back at you" I say looking at Percy. "But I still love you so much more Nico, he's definitely not my type" Nico is very forgiving when it comes to me and so I'm right off the hook when I say that.

"Right, OK, is there anything else that happened while we were gone?"

"Urm, no I don't t thin- Oh no wait! I've taken up Ice Skating, Horse Riding, Trampoling and Dance." I say.

"What?" Everyone, including the Cullen's say.

"Ya, it helps with stress"

"O...k?"

"Well I'm tired, I think we should go back to Camp now" I say

"Ohh! Can I come!" Alice squeals

"Only demigods can get past the barrier." I say sternly.

"Oh..."

"OK we're going now" I say and Edward speeds away.

"Oh, OK bye Bella, ugh I mean Raven" Alice says and then they all speed off.

"Right let's go home, I'll get the taxi" Annabeth says.

"Oh, no I'll take my dragon thanks"

"Your dragon?!" They all scream

"Ya, my dragon"

* * *

 **Hi I'm here and Alive! Yay! And thank from 1xclatoforeverx1, LuzA.T, and Adria Cullen for reviewing. I'm still a new author so reviews make me happy. And a happy Author means more chapters and more chapters means happy viewers. Question, favorite color?**

 **Bye,**

 **The-Awesome-Daughter-of-Hades**


	5. Chapter 5

Your dragon!"

"Ya, my dragon"

"Where the hell did you get a dragon?!" Percy screams

"Oh I got him when I was 14" I say casually.

"14!?"

"Ya, I found him as a egg in a forest in Phoenix. He was such a cute egg, but he is quite a beauty as a dragon."

"He?" Thalia asks

"Yeah, he's called Moonwing, I can call him now if you want"

"He's here now?!" Tyson shouts

"No, he's somewhere flying over Forks"

"I don't think he'd hear if you just called for him" Percy snickered

"No seaweed brain, we're mentally connected" I laughed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Moon' I think

'Ya, what is it'

'Can you come here please'

'Ya I would... IF I KNEW WHERE YOU WERE! Gods I'm not phychic!'

'Fine, fine calm down. Gods you need anger management'

'I'm a dragon'

'Whatever, I'm in a clearing in the woods'

'Great, I totally know where that is'

'You can fly, it should be easy enough. Gods your so annoying'

'Aw! I love you too!'

'Whatever see you in a minute, luv ya'

"What is she doing?" Percy asks

"I think she's talking to her dragon in her mind" Nico answers

"Oh..."

"He's coming" I announce.

* * *

 **Sorry its super duper short. But things happen in life. Question: What should happen next?**

 **XoXo,**

 **The-awesome-daughter-of-hades**


	6. Chapter 6

So about 10 minutes later (with a few heated make out sessions *cough* *cough* Percy and Annabeth *cough* *cough*) Moonwing finally shows up.

'Where You been?' I ask slightly annoyed

'Searching for you ,duh,' moon said like it was the obvious thing in the world

"Raven, can we go now?" Thaila asked.

"Ya, hop on"

"What type of dragon is he,"

"He is a dragonflight, very rare,"

'Ya your lucky to have me,' Moon comments

"Yes. I loveeeeeee you," I say

"Ummm, Rave? Who you talking to?" Perry asks

"Moon. It's like you and Blackjack. You can hear him through your seaweed filled brain ,duh, " I said

"Hey! I don't have a seaweed filled brain,"

"You're right Percy," Thaila said, "You are a Kelp head,"

"Hey! Can we just leave?"

"Why? You mad?," I said , smirking

"Yes I am!," he shouts

"Ok then calm down, or Moonwing will drop you. That's a promise," I warned him.

"Can we go now please?" Nico asked

"Yes and no, baby,"

"We have to go to Charlie's house to get some stuff so let's goooooo!" And I run off toward Charlie's house.

"RAVEN!?" They scream behind me

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, SUCKERS!"

"RAVEN! COME BACK HERE OR I WON'T KISS YOU FOR A MONTH !," Nico yells. I stop. We are already there.

"Ughh! Your mean! I was just having fun!," I pout

"How do you *pants* run so fast?" Annabeth pants

"I also did running,"

"Ok I'm going to go inside. Nico, Percy, Thalia lets go. Tyson and Annabeth guard the house,"

"Can't Tyson go inside and I stay with my Wise Girl,"

"Noo, because you two are going make out. Am I not correct?," I ask. They both blush," So I am right, in the house we go!" I yell, runing into the house with Nico, Percy , and Thaila at my heals

* * *

 **So sorry for not updating for over a month. I have 2 excuses: 1. I was in a cabin up in Oregon no Wi-Fi 2. I was ground for 2 weeks because of something I did. So super duper sorry for not updating I will updating every 2 weeks. Please Review and Follow and also I'm so excited I might punch someone! Over 1,000 views! I am so extremely happy. Question of the day: Whats your favorite holiday?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note:**

 **Hey guys Im quitting the story. I haven't updated in a longtime and the story was going no were. This Story is up for grabs if you want it. Just Pm me please. I hope you do well with it. I am also really sorry for ending it.**


End file.
